Breathless
by impatient14
Summary: Steroline One shot (Some bamon feels too) Caroline and Bonnie go the Salvatore house to pick up Elena to go to a rave.


_Bonnie and Caroline are headed to the Salvatore house to pick up Elena to go to a rave for girls night out._

Damon and Stefan were arguing in the Salvatore living room.

"Seriously, Damon. Do you think you guys should be leaving right now? Bonnie is on her way to rock bottom and Caroline is barely holding on." Stefan had his arms crossed and stared angrily into his older brothers eyes. "They need Elena."

"Well they will have to settle for you. And each other. Elena has a shot to figure out what happened to her parents. You want to go upstairs and tell her to stop packing? You didn't see her face when she found out, i'm not taking away her hope just so she can go party with her friends tonight. " Damon rolled his eyes and chugged down the rest of the bourbon in his glass.

Stefan heard the girls outside the front door and the sound of the door opening and glanced in their direction.

"Fine Damon I just think-" Stefan couldn't continue. His eyes had landed on Caroline and he forgot how to speak.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that clung to her body. When she turned to close the door behind her, Stefan was unable to suppress a lustful groan as he took in the back of Caroline's dress. It was very low cut, stopping just above the curve of her butt. There were two straps running across her back and Stefan wondered how hard he would have to pull to get them to snap.

Her legs were bare except for the heels that laced around her ankles. He imagined how smooth the skin on her thigh would feel. Stefan sighed audibly, completely forgetting he was in the middle of a conversation with Damon.

"I know Bonnie but I just don't think its a good idea…Enzo isn't exactly Mr. Stable." Caroline pleaded.

The sound of Enzo's name snapped Stefan out of his daydream. He turned back to Damon who was staring very hard at Bonnie. Stefan glanced at her and noticed she was also dressed pretty provocatively, in a low cut top and short black skirt.

Stefan looked back questioningly at Damon. "Uh- Damon.."

Damon blinked forcibly and turned back to Stefan.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Hey guys! Is Elena ready?" Caroline smiled brightly at Stefan and it took every ounce of strength he had not to vamp speed Caroline up to his bed. They had shared a few kisses already and he was ready to take the next step. Starting with tearing that dress off of her.

"Uh- actually, Elena cant make it…we are going out of town. There's a lead on what happened to her parents." Damon explained.

Stefan just stared and gave Caroline his sexiest smile.

She blushed.

Then Stefan remembered hearing something about Enzo.

"Did you guys say something about Enzo?"

Bonnie spoke first. "Yeah I saw him creeping around Caroline's dorm so I invited him to go with us. He could use some fun I think. Plus his ass will make for good eye candy on the dance floor."

"Bonnie!" Caroline was shocked at Bonnie's last sentence.

Damon however, scoffed. "You call that an ass? You've clearly never seen mine." He gave Bonnie one of his classic smirks.

"Well come then, lets have a look." Bonnie cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" Elena came down the stairs then. "I guess Damon told you about tonight, im sorry."

"Its fine Elena, we understand." Caroline said, as she motioned to Stefan to meet her in the next room. "Ill be right back Bonnie."

Stefan followed Caroline into the kitchen.

"I must say Miss Forbes…I am pretty disappointed this is a girls night. I could look at you all night." Caroline looked down at herself and smiled. Color rose to her cheeks.

"You like?" She took a step towards Stefan.

"Uh- Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around Stefan's neck. "How about after you are raved out- you come back here? Ill show you how much I like it."

Caroline smiled and kissed Stefan softly. "Let me think about that…" She kissed him again. This time with more passion, pulling him down to her. "Yeah- I guess I could do that."

Stefan pushed his lips back to hers. Kissing her with everything he had. He took this opportunity to reach his hand down to her thigh to feel the softness of her skin. Another few moments of this and he would be unable to stop himself from ripping both of their clothes off.

"HEY GUYS!" Elena's voice came from the living room, "You know we can hear everything…right?"

Caroline and Stefan pulled apart, breathless. They laughed and kissed again. Soft and sweet this time.

"Until later, Mr. Salvatore." Caroline headed out of the kitchen and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I can hardly wait Miss Forbes."


End file.
